


My Dear Adipose

by CommanderBayban



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Ficlet, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBayban/pseuds/CommanderBayban
Summary: Peri finds two Adipose on board the TARDIS. Now what ever will they do with them?
Relationships: Peri Brown & Sixth Doctor, Peri Brown/Sixth Doctor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	My Dear Adipose

_Squeak, squeak!_

“Um, Doctor?” Peri called out from the TARDIS’ interior.

“Yes, what is it Peri?” the Doctor replied, his attention honed in on the various buttons and screens inlaid within the console.

“What are these?”

She stepped into his sight, her fingers pinching the webbed hand of a tiny, marshmallow-shaped creature like a mother picking up her son’s old, sweaty undergarments. Sitting upon her hair was another critter who held onto two tufts of her brunette locks as if ready to _giddy-up._

The Doctor lifted his head and chuckled, “Ah, I see you’ve met the Adipose!”

Her face scrunched up slightly, “The Adipose? What are the Adipose?” 

“The little blob you’re holding; have you already forgotten why you came in here?”

With a huff and a roll of the eyes, Peri let the one she was holding down onto the console. It squeed and began to waddle about, trying to press and switch anything it could get its tiny hands on. As for the one in her hair, before it could be popped (or possibly pried) off, it leaped to the floor, sticking the landing.

“ _Squee! Squee!_ ” It said, holding its hands up in victory.

“But what _are_ they? I mean, they can’t be dangerous...right?”

Watching the innocent frolic around his workspace like a jungle gym made the Doctor’s face harden with displeasure. He marched over to the wayward Adipose and plucked it in much the same way Peri did, but this time it began to wail and kick its stubby, little feet.

“These, Peri, (he gave an instructive glance to the rowdy Adipose) are essentially anthropomorphic blobs of fat—hence their name—along with minor additional components such as muscles, organs, and the like.”

Peri’s face contorted into a grimace and she tightly wrapped her arms around her waist, “I think I’m going to be sick...”

“Oh, they’re perfectly harmless in this form, at least; nothing to worry about,” He placed his Adiposian companion onto the palm of his hand, but not a moment later it blew a raspberry and hopped down to reunite with its fellow friend. The Doctor pursed his lips, “Although I do wonder how they came aboard…”

“Maybe they slipped into those never-ending pockets of yours,”

“Preposterous—I would’ve felt them. Perhaps it was when we...”

Peri, uninterested in another one of the Doctor’s audible ruminations, kneeled down and watched as the two Adipose communicated and played with one another. Two blobs of fat with vaguely humanoid faces were mock wrestling and, it seemed, one was teaching the other how to dance to the beat of their own drum. All the while they did so with sweet smiles and gestures,

“Aw, they’re kinda cute now, Doctor,” She said, holding out a finger for them to sit and swing upon like a monkey bar, “Can we keep them?”

“ _Keep them?_ Absolutely not! No pets on the TARDIS, Peri, you should know this by now.”

She looked up at him from below the console, “If they were a couple of pussy cats wearing cute bowties you would allow them!”

At this startling—yet completely accurate—truth, the Doctor froze in place. He scoffed, “Well it is _my_ ship, and I think _I_ can make a tiny exception for myself, thank you.”

“Please, Doctor?” Peri picked up both Adipose and swaddled them on both sides of her face as she rose to her feet. The three of them wore matching puppy-dog pouts complete with twinkling stares (and, in her case, fluttering lashes). They were adorable enough to make any sensitive (and sensible) person give in.

The corner of the Time Lord’s lips upturned ever so slightly, “Fine,” he conceded, with a small exhale, “But like any pet you choose to have, whether here or on Earth, they are _your_ responsibility.”

Peri sat the Adipose back onto the console, where they cheered and did their best to clap with the stubby hands they were given. Peri, on the other hand, embraced her companion with a great big bear hug, “Oh, thank you, Doctor! I knew you’d allow it!”

The Doctor furrowed his brow, but quickly waved away the remark in his head. As he gazed upon the jubilant creatures (and swooned over another one of Peri’s warm displays of affection), his face softened, “Well, they are rather cute for little blobs of fat!”


End file.
